1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus including an igniter assembly suitable as an inflator for use in a restraining system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An igniter assembly is known in which an igniter main body is integrated with a metal collar by a resin, this igniter main body including an ignition agent, a bridge wire for igniting the ignition agent, and electroconductive pins for supplying an electric current for heating the bridge wire.
Where a small gap is formed between the igniter collar and resin due to shrinkage of resin during cooling after injection, moisture penetrates into the gap, causing corrosion and increasing the gap. Therefore, a portion of the collar that comes into contact with the resin has to be subjected to anticorrosive treatment, which rises cost of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,559 discloses a gas generator 20. An adapter 170 is attached to the bottom surface of the gas generator 20. The adapter 170 forms therein an annular portion extending from a central portion of the bottom surface inward a container 22. Because the annular portion is tapered, there is a portion protruding inwardly in the radial direction. An igniter main body is formed by attaching a can 120 filled with a charge 150 onto a header 40 connected by terminals 60, 80, and the igniter main body is assembled with the adapter 170 by a plastic 160.
Usually injection molding of resins is used with such metal parts having a complex shape, and anticorrosive treatment is necessary to prevent the aforementioned occurrence of corrosion.